ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Berstuk
Testimonials 99 PUP/NIN solo. Easy fight with WHM automaton. Gear used full eaf+2 and haste set up. Atma used was Apoc RR GH. Keep shadows up. SOLO PUP99/SCH49 atma DG MC RR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3SnO6CKoRY&feature=relmfu This NM is easily trioed by 2X BLMs and a RDM or 3XBLMs (it can probably be duoed as well). Its a standard nuke-and-kite strategy (gravity sticks but I had trouble landing bind, not sure about break). Couple of notes: *Its probably best to kite him just to the south of the bastion prefect, as there are no mobs here to aggro/accidentally hit with a -ga. *Make sure there is at least one person with erase, as he likes to graviga alot. *When kiting, try to not drag him within melee range of other casters - he has aura silence which will interrupt casting and waste time. Duo-ed by BLM and RDM, both lv85. Addle and Paralyze will cripple him on many occasions due to the fact that all of his spells are high tier and have a long casting time, made even longer when addled (especially under the effect of Saboteur). Just pick of any of the large rock formations near and around #00 and kite him, trading hate with spells, keeping Bio II up and supporting each other. We found he would only rarely attempt to Graviga and favoured Water V and Waterga IV. Blizzard III triggered !! and he dropped Tantra Seal: Head and Raider's Seal: Head. -- Orubicon 11:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Easily duo'd by 85NIN/WAR and 85RDM/DRK. Paralyze/Sabo+Slow2/Addle and stun pretty much immobilized the poor thing. /DRK was pretty useful, but I suppose you could sub /SCH instead, we had Waterga4 hit the NIN for only 700ish with Shell4. /SCH would be nice to put aquaveil on NIN/etc. The only inconvenient part is that I didn't have erase to get rid of attack down/etc. Took like ~15mins Easy fight with DNC, NIN, RDM, MNK. Started by kiting, switched to straight tanking it just to see how it went. Straight tanking was a lot easier with our setup, as long as melees stay at max melee range to avoid the aura. Stunned Waterga IV and Waterja with Violent Flourish, the oozes can be a bit nasty but definitely not bad if you have a healer (DNC alone as healer would probably work). Fought on Watersday. Megatonabomb 08:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Seems to Favor MNK and THF over NIN and DNC I don't know how you would solo him. It is definitely possible but there is a few things you want to make sure you do before hand. Find a good place to kite her (preferably around a rock formation) and make sure it has an our of at least 30'. I messed up in not testing my formation very well as I kept getting hit through it and when it would cast a spell I couldn't see him to Stun it fast enough or I couldn't run in any direction to not have it be cast. This would be MUCH easier with a partner (preferably someone to tank). Also don't plan to fight him any time during Water Day (Before, After, During) for some reaosn I tried him Before and After and I kept trying to cast Water Spells to stagger him. None of them worked and he just absorbed them, making it much harder. Much more useful to Saboteur Gravity. I did Addle and it didn't really help me more than having a longer and more slower Gravity every 5 mins. --Dot.Tobi 16:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Pet As Rdm/Nin I have had no problems soloing this, it is not nearly as difficult as the previous post would lead you to believe. His spells are weak (occasionally didn't even break stoneskin); this is what an mdt set is for. The fight is typical: gravity, addle, kite and nuke. Despite all of that I recommend bringing the appropriate jobs to proc yellow !!. --Vince 04:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC). I Solo'd him as 90DNC/NIN not too hard a solo just keep TP up at all times. I would keep Fan Dance up when you can just in case. Eviscerate when possible, but mainly keep TP for Steps and heals. With Max Merits in Reverse Flourish this is no hard fight, worst issue is if/when Fuscous Oooze hits, he may try casting during this and a good chance your Violent Flourish will miss. I Used VV RR and Apocalypse Atmas, no MDB atma. These are the Gear Sets I use: Evasion: http://www.ffxiah.com/item-sets/194062 Utsusemi: http://www.ffxiah.com/item-sets/194064 -Serafyn - Ragnarok 90BST/45DNC solo using one sheep jug. Used AA, RR, MC. Saved steps to stun the damaging water spells. Fairly easy fight. I'm wondering how the water based leech jug would fare? Only one Raider's Seal: Head dropped... This NM is very easy. With WHM, NIN(MNK) and BLM are all you need for easy kills. Stun ga spells and you will be fine. Just make sure mages stay out of the range of aoe spells. WHM had no problem keeping my hp up his spells are not to powerful. Super easy solo as 90DNC/45NIN use evasion gear set up and stun -gas and -jas. Used atma of cloak and dagger, V.V., and G.H.. Duo with a healer even easier. Easy solo as 99NIN/49DNC used normal TP set up. Keep stutter step on him at all times and violent flourish -ga spells. Weapon skilled as normal (Blade: Jin). Used Apoc, RR, and G.H... 3/5 +2 Iga Armor Set Skyfreaky - Siren 99Nin/Dnc This fight was really easy. Atmas used were RR and Lion no eva atmas. I wanted to test his spells so i let one hit me, 0 buffs and the max damage i got was 837 so with that being said i did not need violent flourish but one time. I could stop the spells by hitting him. Blind, Para and Slow spells on him. I do have 5/5 in evasion subtle blow. This was an easy fight for a skilled Nin. I did this fight more than once to make sure i could get the right data. In short this mob is a joke. Simple solo as 99 thf/dnc. Mounted Champion, Razed Ruins, and Gnarled Horn atmas used. I found him to hit frequently w/o eva gear, so just stuck with eva set throughout the fight. I'll admit I used some pieces such as the af3 feet +2, torero torque from pankorator and have 99 eva thokcha in offhand that could take some effort to get, but eva pieces from ah will probably serve you fine. I kept up steps for violent flourish stuns whenever he tried casting spells and fuscous ooze. Other than that, nothing too special about this guy. Nyupipi - Phoenix Tried doing this over and over ...and over again today - 12/27/2012 Killed about 20+ times only had 1 Raider's Seal drop w/ procs nearly everytime. It seemed to favor everything but thf. When we didnt get procs it only dropped 1 seal which was usually a DNC. Kiiana - Fenrir Drops, Procs and Method Can easily be straight tanked by a NIN. Killed 9 times with 7 procs and never more than two seals dropped -- 20:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Got 3 Charis seals from a single kill today, changed the page to reflect that it's possible for more than 2 to drop. --Darkana 19:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Updated to show that 4 Raiders seals can drop from him. Raini of Shiva file: raiders.jpg Updated to prove that Berstuk can drop four Iga seals. : :--Lastarael 07:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC)